Sweet Revenge
by Mrs. Dickow
Summary: As if the nightmares of Transylvania weren't enough for Van Helsing, he now has to return. But this time it's different. This time its all about revenge.
1. Plagued bt Nightmares

Chapter 1  
  
He stared out the castle window at the full moon, terror ripping through him. His transformation began quickly, and he soon lost himself to the demon inside. The werewolf had wholly consumed his body. It slowly began to take over his thoughts, emotions, and, the most dangerous of all, his actions. Something creaked behind him and he lunged backward. He felt the piercing needle being plunged in between his ribs. In less than ten minutes, he soon found himself lying on the floor next to a dead woman; the woman he had killed. He slowly began to recognize who it was, and recall what had happened. He rolled her over in horror. Her lifeless body slumped in his hands. All he could manage was her name. "Ana"...  
  
Van Helsing shot up in his bed, sending his hat flying. He slowly began to regain control of his breath, remembering where he was. It was only a dream. No dreams are happy and full of warmth. This was a nightmare. A nightmare which plagued his sparse hours of rest. He sighed and laid his head back on his headboard. He looked around his room to ensure he was alone. It was a plain room, with very little commodities. It had a dresser for his clothes, a small bed with rough sheets, and a nightstand for his candle and assignment information. It's all Van Helsing truly needed in his room, seeing as he rarely spent time there. The only thing valuable in the room was the painting of the archangels. He concluded he was alone and began drifting back to sleep.  
  
In the middle of his nightmare, a small friar was ripping him out of his bed. Van looked dazed at first. After a moment, he shouted "Ana!" into Carl's face. He was still lost inside his dream.  
  
"Er, right," said Carl, "I see I've interrupted you two. I'll come back when it's more convenient."  
  
"No, no, no," protested Van, a little ashamed of himself, "I was still in the nightmare. What is it you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"Well..." Carl paused, trying to word it right.  
  
"Go on," insisted Van Helsing.  
  
"The Cardinal needs you to return to Transylvania," Carl finally blurted out.  
  
"NO," screamed Van Helsing, who then proceeded to curse and knock the candle on the floor, starting a small fire.  
  
Carl stamped out the fire with his foot and then turned to Van Helsing and said, "That went almost a hundred times better than I thought it would."  
  
Van Helsing shot up, grabbed the terrified friar, and sent him flying through the doorway. He proceeded to slam the door and pace the room in anger.  
  
"Right then," said Carl, his voice shaking, "I'll let the Cardinal know how you feel. With a little less cursing and I'll leave out the part of you setting your room on fire and then throwing me out of the door. I don't think he'd be too pleased with that."  
  
Provoking no response from Van Helsing, he fled down the hallway, narrowly escaping the Wrath of the Great Van Helsing. Van Helsing was left to his own rage. But, he knew it was better than was awaiting him when he was calmed enough to sleep. 


	2. Her Return

Chapter 2  
  
Van Helsing awoke drenched in sweat. However, he couldn't remember what he had been dreaming. It hadn't been the same old nightmare; it had been something about a vampire. Van Helsing had been to distracted with his "nightmare" that he hadn't noticed Carl come in. Carl tapped him on the arm causing Van Helsing to jump and fall off the edge of his bed.  
  
"I can be frightening at times, but please that was hurtful," said Carl playfully.  
  
"Sorry Carl," muttered Van Helsing, "I had been lost in thought."  
  
"It's alright," said Carl. Both men sat there for awhile. Van Helsing was thinking about the nightmare and its meaning. Carl was trying to figure out how to talk to Van about last night without being thrown out the door. "Can we walk? I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure," mumbled Van Helsing. Both men walked out across Vatican City. It was deserted, seeing as it was a Saturday precisely 7 in the evening, everyone was sleeping. There was a heavy darkness on the city; it was darker than it usually seemed. They walked in silence for quite some time.  
  
Carl rubbed his neck and finally spoke, "Van, about last night, um, the Cardinal wants to..."  
  
"Speak with me," finished Van, "Well you tell him to..."  
  
"He's a holy man Van Helsing!" Carl cut him off before he had a chance to hear his insult. "He said if you'd give him a chance he might be able to find you another assignment. He knows you feel bad about Transylvania but it's been 5 years Van. It wasn't your fault. She's gone and she's happier with her family."  
  
Am I happy O Great Van Helsing? Did I really want to leave that soon?  
  
"What did you say Carl?" Van Helsing said terrified. He knew it was not Carl speaking. He knew who it was, but he didn't want to believe it.  
  
It wasn't him. It was me. You know who I am and I won't leave until you pay for what you stole from me; from the lives of so many people. You murderer, you thieve, you are no holy man.  
  
"Where are you? What are you? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Van Helsing screamed. Carl gave him a look of confusion and worry. He thought he had gone mad.  
  
Nosferatu, Whispered the voice, Nosferatu.  
  
Van Helsing stood in awe. He could not believe what he had heard, or had he thought it? Did he really miss Ana that much? No, she was back, and she was a vampire.  
  
"Van Helsing," Carl called out, terrified of what he might tell him, "Who were you just yelling at?"  
  
"It was her Carl. It was her. She's back and I don't think she is as happy as you said. Didn't you hear her?"  
  
"Van, no one was talking. There is no one else here. Maybe we should go back. I think you're a little tired."  
  
"No! I'm telling you she's here! We need to find her!", screamed Van Helsing, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Van, we'll rest and come back later.", said Carl soothingly, hoping he would forget by morning after some rest.  
  
"Fine! You aren't going to believe me. Let's just go!", screamed Van defensively. He stormed off back towards St. Peters, Carl running to keep up with him. They were silent the way back, Van Helsing too enraged and Carl too frightened.  
  
Van Helsing slumped into his bed. He was confused, worried, and angry. This was the last thing Van Helsing had wanted, expected, or needed. He was angry enough with himself; a vampire on revenge just made things worse. Obviously. He jumped when he heard the loud knock on his door, but before he even had a chance to reply a fury of robes stormed into his room.  
  
"VAN HELSING!" yelled the Cardinal Jinnette, "are you refusing to take any and all assignments now? I will gladly send you back to Paris and feed you to the Frenchmen."  
  
"You gave me one assignment, and I refuse. I will not return. You cannot force me and I cannot force myself." Van Helsing said, trying to control his anger.  
  
"You're going Van Helsing if I have to put you on the boat myself. Carl will be accompanying you; to see that you carry out your mission and are not...sidetracked by other things." The Cardinal said. Van Helsing thought he heard malice in his voice, but quickly dismissed the thought.  
  
"Sidetracked? By what? I destroyed what would have given me back my past." He sighed.  
  
"You thought you did. He's back Van. We don't know what his mission is this time, but you are not to be sidetracked by a silly..."The Cardinal didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence. Van Helsing had fallen back on the bed a look of horror in his eyes. 


	3. His Persuasion

Chapter 3  
  
The Cardinal's words were replaying themselves over and over in his head. Dracula was back, and if he was back then that meant... Van couldn't even bring himself to think it. Ana had spent her life trying to eradicate Dracula from her land so her family could enter heaven. Why would she join with him and come back as a vampire?  
  
"VAN HELSING!" screamed the Cardinal. Van Helsing snapped back to reality. He gave the Cardinal a blank stare and then nodded his head to let him know that he was listening. "Are you alright?"  
  
"No." Van Helsing said bluntly.  
  
Unprepared for his answer the Cardinal was unable to stifle his look of shock. After he trusted himself to say what he wanted to he questioned Van Helsing gently, "Van will you please go to Transylvania? They need you there and..."  
  
"Yes." Van Helsing cut him off. Cardinal Jinette was shocked that he had agreed so quickly. He was either in a state of shock or there was a personal reason for his change of heart. He said a silent prayer to God that it was not the latter.  
  
"Alright then. I'll have a boat prepared to sail tomorrow. You can obtain the necessary weapons from Carl. He has been working on them since the news of Dracula's return." The Cardinal said.  
  
"Exactly when did you learn of Dracula's return?" Questioned Van Helsing  
  
"It was about 3 years ago. A Transylvanian man arrived here seeking sanctuary. Sorry we didn't tell you, but we didn't want you too..." Van Helsing waved the Cardinal's apologies away. If Dracula had been back for three years then Ana would have come before to seek revenge on him. Unless that hadn't been Ana... Would Marishka seek revenge on him? Van Helsing knew the answer, but he didn't want to believe someone he loved so much would love to see him die. Not only die, but die slowly and painfully.  
  
"Van would you like to accompany me to the weaponry?" said Carl, his voice tearing Van Helsing away from his thoughts.  
  
"Um what? Oh yea, sure Carl." Van Helsing said absently.  
  
"I've been working on some new toys ever since our first encounter." said Card excitedly, "A werewolf was the only thing that could kill him last time, but it may be different this time. So I have comprised a wide variety of useful tool in the hunting of a vampire. I have figured out Dracula's antidote to the werewolf curse and I have reversed it. You can take this to turn into a werewolf and then I can give you this to change you back." he beamed proudly.  
"NO CARL! I WILL NOT BECOME A WEREWOLF EVER AGAIN. I KILLED HER AND I WILL KILL YOU. I CANNOT DO IT AGAIN." Screamed Van Helsing  
  
"But Van it's different. I will be careful. I will stand aside when I stick it into you." Carl stammered, frightened by Van Helsing's rage.  
  
Regaining control of his temper as best he could, Van Helsing said, with as little rage as possible, "Carl, Ana was also careful, but she died anyway. I killed her; just as I would kill you. So I stand corrected, I will become a werewolf if necessary, but there is no returning. You must shoot me with a silver bullet once I have killed Dracula."  
  
"But Van I couldn't..." Carl said before being cut off.  
  
"You must and you will. But it may not be necessary. I don't think the Devil would send him back being able to be killed in the same way. He must have made it more complicated." said Van Helsing.  
  
"Or made it so simple you would not think of it." added Carl, "Which is why we must be prepared to kill a normal vampire."  
  
"Maybe your right Carl. Get the weapons ready and I will go see if the Cardinal has neglected to tell me anything. We sail tomorrow. See you in the morning." Van Helsing said, turning quickly and heading for the Cardinal's office. It took Carl a few moments before he realized Van Helsing had said we sail, but it was too late to object. Van Helsing had already gone to the Cardinal and Carl would be sailing to Transylvania...again. 


	4. More Dreams and Familiar Scenes

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, their personalities, or anything generally connected to Van Helsing. This applies to all previous chapters, this chapter, and all chapters to come.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Van, I think I'm going to be sick." said Carl, his voice trembling. The boat swayed and rocked and Carl rushed to side of the boat.  
  
"Carl my friend, you've been saying that for the past half hour. The answer is still no; we are not turning around." laughed Van Helsing, obviously amused by the friar's futile attempts to get off the boat.  
  
"All right I give up Van. You win! We go to Transylvania." Carl said angrily.  
  
"Actually, I believe I won about 4 hours ago when we set sail." corrected Van Helsing.  
  
"You could have at least let me think it was my choice to accompany you." said Carl sarcastically. Both men just laughed and then went below deck for some much needed rest.  
  
"Good Evening Mr. Van Helsing."  
  
"Good Evening Ana."  
  
"It's been a long time."  
  
"Too long." He grabbed her in his arms and bent down to kiss her. As his lips touched hers she let out a loud scream. Her body quickly turned to dust in Van Helsing's hands.  
  
Van Helsing grabbed his crossbow from beside him and aimed it into the darkness. He crept out of bed making sure it was just a nightmare and not another intrusion of his thoughts. He slowly came back to reality and realized he was on a boat to Transylvania and not actually in Transylvania; she was no where near. Ana was gone forever and he had to let go before he failed to defeat Dracula...again. Van Helsing went above deck just in time to see land. He took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself to cross the threshold of this cursed land. Van Helsing turned to go wake Carl, but ended up knocking the small friar down the stairs in his haste.  
  
"Carl I'm terribly sorry. I was just coming to wake you up." said Van Helsing, obviously feeling rather stupid.  
  
"Well you've succeeded." said Carl playfully, "But next time a gentle tap will suffice." Van Helsing just laughed and gathered their things.  
  
Entering Transylvania was exactly like the first time. The people stared with untrusting eyes as the two strangers rode into town. They were even more untrusting because these figures were hooded. Last time that happened they lost their princess. "Well some things never change Van. Why don't we leave and try again another day?" said Carl hopefully.  
  
"Carl, we are not leaving until our mission is complete. Besides, I told the boatmen not to return to ensure we, well mainly you, are not tempted to leave." said Van Helsing.  
  
"You sure do take all the necessary precautions. And you know me all to well." said Carl, a little disheartened.  
  
"Don't worry Carl. You will get out of here alive. I am going to make sure of that." said Van Helsing, silently making a promise to himself.  
  
"Thank you Van. That's one very necessary precaution and I am glad we are taking it." said Carl, beginning to cheer up.  
  
The townspeople had by now obtained their pitchforks and torches, ready for any threat the strangers posed to them. Finally a young man stepped forward. He was tall and handsome. He had broad shoulders, a face that was impossible to read, and was built. His long, curly, brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail. He bore a strange resemblance to Velkan. He looked the strangers up and down until finally speaking, "We don't normally allow strangers, but you two look as if you could use a place to stay. Disarm them immediately."  
  
Not this again, thought Van Helsing. "There's no need to disarm me. My weapons are not meant for you." The crowd cautiously made their way to the men. Great, thought Van Helsing, what am I supposed to do now? I can't harm these people.  
  
"It would be easier if you would just throw them down. We don't need a scene, or a fight for that matter. We wouldn't want to harm you." said the man sarcastically.  
  
"And who are you?" questioned Van Helsing.  
  
"I am Prince Devlin." replied the man.  
  
"Well good Prince I do not want to harm anyone either so if you would kindly have your men back away it would be appreciated." said Van Helsing, seemingly calm.  
  
Carl however was beside him narrowly escaping a panic attack. He had been lost for words for a moment, but regained his senses, "Van I think we should just let them have them. No harm done. The Valerious mansion has plenty." he whispered.  
  
"Carl that's like handing a baby a machine gun. They won't even know what these weapons are; let alone how to use them. And the Valerious manner is now Prince Devlin's." he retorted.  
  
"Right. Then you fight?" said Carl anxiously.  
  
"Erm, no. If worst comes to worst we ride as fast as we can to the windmill." Said Van, hoping they wouldn't need to do that.  
  
"Very well." Said the Prince, "men leave them alone. They are here to help us."  
  
Not wanting to know how the Prince had figured this out Van Helsing simply thanked him.  
  
"The question is how do you plan to help us?" inquired Devlin.  
  
"Well, we thought we defeated Dracula before, but we were wrong. So, we are back to do it again, with new weapons and better knowledge of what we are facing." Said Van Helsing, hoping it would meet Devlin's approval.  
  
"Very well. You can stay at my manor with me and my wife. We search tomorrow." 


	5. The Manor and Late Night Visits

Chapter 5  
  
"This is a very nice Manor." said Carl, trying to sound impressed. After staying in this same house in their last adventure, it was hard to find it impressive anymore.  
  
"No need to act like you haven't been here before. You stayed here the last time." said Devlin casually.  
  
Devlin's knowledge of them was really starting to make Van Helsing nervous. "Exactly how did you know we are here to help? And how do you know we've been to Transylvania before; let alone stayed in this castle?" questioned Van Helsing.  
  
"I know all about you Van Helsing. You killed my cousins, Ana and Velkan, you thought you killed Dracula, but you carelessly forgot to place his ashes in the sun. Everyone knows vampires can be reborn from their ashes if they are not placed in the Sun." said Devlin.  
  
"I know that you know all this, but how do you know it." Van Helsing asked patiently.  
  
"Everyone in this town knows of your history in Transylvania, they just don't recognize you. I, however, knew you would be back. The stranger at the Vatican was sent by me." said the Prince, all of his mysteriousness melting away in those few sentences.  
  
"Well that's comforting. I was beginning to get a little nervous." said Carl, obvious relief in his voice.  
  
"Well let's find you two a chamber." said the Prince. They walked down the long twisting corridors of the mansion in silence. They finally came upon all the bedroom chambers. The Prince gave them each a chamber directly across from each other.  
  
"My chamber is two doors down and to the left. This way you can't leave without me knowing." said the Prince, giving them a look of warning. He obviously did not trust them at all.  
  
Smart man, thought Van Helsing, however, now I have to find a different way out.  
  
"Thank you." said Van Helsing, "If you don't mind I'm going to go to bed early. I didn't get much sleep on the boat and I'll need all my energy for the hunt tomorrow."  
  
"I'm also going to sleep. I don't like this castle at night, and it is fast approaching." said Carl.  
  
"Very well. Good evening to you both." said Devlin.  
  
"Good night." they replied.  
  
Van Helsing entered the small chamber and laid his parchment and most of his weapons onto the nightstand. He didn't remember the Valerious Manor having small rooms. Perhaps it was a part of the manor he hadn't seen; after all he didn't spend much time here last trip. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was odd about this room. He looked up from the nightstand, his hand instinctively on the closest weapon. He gasped not only in shock but confusion. How could he have missed this before? This room was identical to his room at the Vatican, right down to the painting of the Archangels. The only difference was that it was about three feet wider and 5 feet longer.  
  
"Shocking isn't it?" purred a silky voice. He knew it belonged to a woman, and he was pretty sure which women it was.  
  
"Well it seems I'm having a very unobservant day. First I missed the resemblance of this room to mine at the Vatican. Then I failed to detect your presence. Which could mean I'm losing my touch or you are not evil." said Van Helsing calmly.  
  
"It's neither. You just haven't had the proper chance to fear me yet. That can be changed." she said, taunting him. Van Helsing reached his hand over to the special crossbow Carl had made him. He had no intention of using it to kill her, but intimidation should send her flying back to her master.  
  
I have no master. I answer to no one, a voice whispered softly in Van Helsing's head.  
  
"Well then I guess I don't have to worry about incurring Dracula's wrath if I harm you then. Well that's a relief." Said Van Helsing, goading her to either get her to admit she had a master or to leave.  
  
"Yes you would." She said bluntly. Van Helsing heard her leave. Well more like felt her leave.  
  
Wow, Van Helsing thought, I got all the information I wanted that time. Maybe I haven't lost my touch. 


	6. The Hunt

Chapter 6  
  
Van Helsing couldn't remember falling asleep, but there was no denying he had. Devlin had looked rather annoyed with him, as if he were a small child caught eating cookies before dinner.  
  
"We had planned to leave an hour ago. Carl insisted we let you sleep though. He says this is the first time you haven't been plagued by nightmares." huffed Devlin. It took Van Helsing a moment to realize that he hadn't had a nightmare. It was a strange place for that to be happening.  
  
"He's right. That's my first restful, not to mention peaceful, sleep in almost five years. Thank you for waiting for me." Van Helsing said, trying to win Devlin over. They would need to be able to respect and understand each other if they were going to defeat Dracula.  
  
The Prince's face softened, "Your Welcome. Now hurry, for we have a lot of ground to cover today." He turned briskly on his heel and left Van Helsing to get ready.  
  
"Where's Carl?" Van Helsing questioned as he entered the hunting party.  
  
"He won't be joining us. He said he's not a field man. He's going to stay back here and search for clues." said Devlin.  
  
Van Helsing just sighed. He figured that Carl could have at least one day to get used to Transylvania again. He looked to Devlin's left and his mouth fell open. "And she is just wishing you luck?" Van Helsing prayed. He couldn't deal with another woman on a hunt.  
  
"No." she said coldly, "I'm here to ensure that you don't cause any... difficulty." She pulled her shoulders back in defiance. She was of average height, about 5'6, but extremely strong. Her beautiful blond hair was up in a small bun and her jade colored eyes complimented her fair complexion. She was truly beautiful, and she radiated with temerity.  
  
"Van Helsing, I'd like you to meet my wife, Bibiana." Devlin interjected, before Van Helsing got himself into trouble. She was a very feisty woman, with a very short temper.  
  
"Let's get hunting." said Van Helsing, trying to act like he didn't mind her coming.  
  
The only sound in the Carpathian's that day was the soft crunching of snow under the hunting party's feet. Van Helsing was beginning to get frustrated. They been searching for hours, fruitlessly of course, and he was beginning to doubt that they would ever find the castle. He was envious of Carl, warm in the manor, no doubt eating, and just relaxing away the day.  
  
One loud shriek surged throughout the Carpathians. Van Helsing first thought Vampires. He held his crossbow up, but was blinded by the sun. Sun, he thought, that can't be a vampire. It has to be a human.  
  
"Devlin, you and Bibiana go toward the river. I will go toward the forest. Meet back at the Manor before dusk." Van Helsing said.  
  
"No." said Bibiana, "We stay together. It could be one of Dracula's traps." The entire party nodded in agreement. At least, everyone except Van Helsing. He was angry that the party accepted her idea over his. But the fact that she was right, that it could be one of Dracula's traps, was like someone rubbing salt in his wounds.  
  
"Alright." said Devlin, "The scream sounded like it was coming from the direction of the woods." The party headed towards the woods cautiously and in silence. If it was one of Dracula's traps, it would most likely be more than human. They were half way to the woods when they heard the scream again. It sounded like it was coming from the right of them. Van Helsing turned to see a young girl of about 15 running from the woods. No more than ten seconds later a werewolf charged out after her. 


	7. Stranger's Tale and Stranger's Dream

Chapter 7  
  
Everyone but Van Helsing froze. Van Helsing was the only one that had actually had to kill a werewolf before. He tore across the field, praying to God that the werewolf would lose interest in her and come after him. The werewolf, however, stayed on its path. Van Helsing was almost to the young woman, unfortunately, so was the werewolf. He reached out and thrust her aside, turning just in time to shoot the werewolf twice. Van Helsing was lucky enough to have moved from the werewolf's path, narrowly missing his bite. The werewolf quickly shed its fur turning into a strong young man. He looked up at Van Helsing, gratitude in his eyes, and died.  
  
The young woman still lay in the grass, terror in her eyes. Van Helsing reached his hand out to her and helped her up. The woman fell into his arms, laid her head on his chest, and began to cry. The entire party was silent and Van Helsing stood there, letting her cry away her terror. After about 10 minutes she was able to calm down and look up at the man that saved her.  
  
"Thank you." she said, tears still rimming her beautiful blue eyes. Van Helsing hadn't noticed her beauty until now. She had long, soft blonde hair that flowed gracefully to her shoulders. Van Helsing guessed she was about 5 feet 5 inches tall. However, she was not 15, he had been mistaken. She must have been about 25.  
  
"Of course." said Van Helsing softly, "and may I ask who you are and what you were doing in these woods?"  
  
"My name is Arela. However, how I ended up in these woods is a very long story." she replied.  
  
"Our hunt is over for today. You can stay in our Manor and tell us your story. Maybe we can help." said Bibiana kindly. The party agreed and everyone headed back to the Manor, eager to hear Arela's tale.  
  
Carl looked very confused when he stumbled upon the hunting party and Arela in the large kitchen. Van Helsing motioned for him to take the seat next to him and Carl happily obliged.  
  
"Van, who is this woman?" Carl whispered.  
  
"Her name is Arela. We saved her from a werewolf while we were searching for Dracula." replied Van Helsing. Carl just kept silent, waiting to hear the rest of the story.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Arela finally began to speak, "All my life I lived in Bucharest, but five years ago something forced my family to leave. My father would not tell me what happened, just that we had to flee. We traveled along rivers with many other families and we learned to depend on each others skills to survive. We got along rather well and it didn't seem as if anyone felt the need for change. But we were proven wrong. Two years ago a cold heartless man decided we needed a reform. He ordered us to do his bidding; anyone who opposed died. Finally, everyone got enough courage to run. However, we had to run in different direction or...or..." she broke off.  
  
"It's ok. You can stop there and tell us the rest in the morning." said Van Helsing soothingly.  
  
"No." said Arela flatly, "I can do this. We had to run in different directions or he would track us all down and kill us. We thought that this way half of us would live, but we couldn't have been more wrong. One group went further down the river. The other, the group my family was in, ventured into the woods. The group that went down the river, we later learned, was murdered. Our group lived in peace for almost nine months, but everything changed when my father disappeared. Soon, we were losing someone every night. There was no trace of them; no footsteps, no sign of struggle, nothing. A week ago we decided to stay up all night, in hiding, and see what came to camp. It was a large wolf; as tall as a man, that had sharp teeth, and an acute sense of smell. We were lucky that night; it ignored us and ran back the way it came. This morning five of the creatures invaded our camp biting everyone. I watched the people I knew and loved turn into savage beasts. I managed to go unnoticed in the brush, but they returned for me that night. The moon must be what causes them to transform. It was covered by clouds for a minute during the night and the wolf transformed into my brother. He told me to run and that he would stay there until the wolf engulfed him again. I ran all night and all morning getting as far away as I could. As I neared the edge of the forest I heard him behind me and that's when I screamed. You, of course, know what happened after that."  
  
Everyone was silent for what seemed like hours. "I'm sorry I killed your brother." Van Helsing finally said.  
  
"I know you had to. You were not only saving me, but many more lives. Besides, I do not think he was my brother anymore. My brother would not have killed me." she said.  
  
Van Helsing just looked shocked. How could this girl understand so much of what she did not know?  
  
"You know of werewolves?" questioned Devlin.  
  
"I know what I have seen. That beast is cold and heartless. It would kill anything in its path." Arela replied.  
  
"I think it's time we turn in. Arela's been through a lot today. We can hunt for Dracula again in a few days." Bibiana said. She proceeded to lead Arela out of the room and show her to the bedrooms. Devlin and Van Helsing found the entire hunting party a comfortable room to sleep in, and then they returned to bed themselves.  
  
Van Helsing awoke to a blood curdling scream. It had sounded as if it was coming from Arela's bedroom. He raced down the long twisting corridors and burst into her room. He found her lying, face down, next to her bed. He thought she was dead for a moment, but the slow rising and falling of her chest assured she was alive.  
  
"Arela, can you hear me?" Van Helsing asked softly  
  
"Yes." she replied weakly. He helped her into her bed and turned to go. Arela's hand shot out and pulled him back to the bed.  
  
"Was it a nightmare, Arela? Those are very common in Transylvania." Van Helsing said soothingly.  
  
"It wasn't a nightmare, but it wasn't a dream either. It was like a message. There was a bright light and a heavenly figure. I couldn't see their face, but I could hear their voice. He was reciting some sort of poem. He said:  
'The sword glows  
  
in my right hand.  
  
My arm swings from the shoulder  
  
wielding blue flame:  
  
sharp light, the cut of truth.  
Precise moves.  
  
Economy. Bite.  
  
These are the qualities.  
  
These and blue light -  
  
a laser that heals where it touches.  
In the beginning  
  
the word.  
  
The word true,  
  
the word precise,  
  
the word deliberately aimed.  
It cuts to the heart,  
  
my sword in flight.  
  
From the heart of God  
  
to the point of now  
  
exactly aimed,  
  
quick light.' Then a sword projected from where he was standing. It emitted a blue flame that made my breathing quicken. I could barely breathe. Then you were in my room and it was all over." Arela said, almost out of breath.  
"It's alright. Just go back to sleep; you were simply dreaming. Good night." said Van Helsing. He turned swiftly on his heel and left. Standing just outside Arela's door was Devlin. He looked very angry and very confused.  
"What were you doing in her room?" he asked coldly.  
"She had a bad dream. I heard her scream and came down here. I don't know how you didn't hear it." Van Helsing said.  
"We heard it, but she is old enough to take care of herself. She does not need someone coming to her rescue every time she has a 'bad dream'" Devlin snapped.  
"Your tired and not thinking clearly, Devlin. I will talk to you again in the morning." Van Helsing said calmly. He rushed down the halls to his room before Devlin had a chance to reply.  
  
Author's Note  
Precise moves.  
  
Economy. Bite.  
  
These are the qualities.  
  
These and blue light -  
  
a laser that heals where it touches.  
In the beginning  
  
the word.  
  
The word true,  
  
the word precise,  
  
the word deliberately aimed.  
It cuts to the heart,  
  
my sword in flight.  
  
From the heart of God  
  
to the point of now  
  
exactly aimed,  
  
quick light.' A poem by Rosemary Nissen Wade 


	8. Finding Dracula's Castle

Chapter 8  
  
"Good Morning, Van Helsing." said Devlin, his voice shaking, "I'm really sorry about last night. I wasn't thinking clearly. It's just I thought you..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"You thought I was leaving and taking Arela with me. I had no intention of leaving; it's just that the scream was blood curdling and I had to see if she was okay." Van Helsing said calmly.  
  
"Is that an acceptance?" asked Devlin hopefully.  
  
"Yes, it is Devlin. I knew you were tired and what you thought I was doing." Van Helsing said. Van Helsing headed towards Carl's room; if anyone would know what the dream meant, it would be Carl.  
  
"Van it sounds as if the Being was describing Michael's Sword. Michael used it in every battle he fought for the Lord, but why she would be dreaming of it, I do not know." Carl said.  
  
"She's been through a great deal these last few days. Could it have just been nerves and stress?" Van Helsing questioned.  
  
"Yes it could be, but dreams of the Sword are very rare, and usually warn of a great battle to come. We should not dismiss it as a mere dream." said Carl.  
  
"Okay. And Carl, you and I are the only ones to know of this information. Don't tell Arela or anyone else in the Party. It might mean nothing and I don't want to worry anyone." Van Helsing said.  
  
"You mean you don't want to scare Arela." Carl said playfully.  
  
"Mainly Arela." Van Helsing said with a smile. Both men headed toward the armory to help map out the Hunt for tomorrow.  
  
"You say last time the entrance to his castle was an ice fortress here in this Manor?" questioned Devlin.  
  
"Yes it was. Dracula is smarter than one could ever imagine; he would not leave his castle open for everyone to parade in and out of, just waiting for someone to figure out how to kill him." Van Helsing pointed out.  
  
"So there must be a secret entrance. Could it be in the same place?" Bibiana asked.  
  
"No. I checked yesterday." said Carl.  
  
"Should we even go on a Hunt tomorrow?" asked a member of the hunting party.  
  
"No." said Devlin flatly, "We will eat and relax the rest of the night. Tomorrow we will discuss further what we are going to do." They all headed into the Dining Hall and had a wonderful meal. After a few rounds of beer, everyone retired for an early evening.  
  
There was a chill in the crisp morning air as Van Helsing headed towards the woods. He knew if he traveled out to the woods alone she would come to find him. She knew where Dracula was, but the only problem was getting her to tell him.  
  
"Looking for me?" Anna purred softly.  
  
"Yes I was." He answered calmly. Anna was a little disappointed that she hadn't startled him.  
  
"Your hunt had been busy. Saving beautiful young women, killing Dracula's last werewolf, and giving up on your hunt for his castle." She said nonchalantly.  
  
"If you are going to bother with my thoughts at least pick up on the right ones." Van Helsing said, a tinge of humor in his voice.  
  
"You want me to tell you where it is. I know. However, if I do that you kill him, and if you kill him, I die." She said without emotion.  
  
"And why did you come here?" he said, hoping he got the answer he wanted.  
  
Anna leaned in closer to him and whispered, "I came here for you."  
  
Anna had received the reaction she wanted. Van Helsing was startled. That was the last thing he had wanted. Anna had him right where she needed him. She could kill easily kill him before he remembered his weapons. Instead she just pulled herself closer to him.  
  
"You're not going to..." Van Helsing started, but Anna put a finger to his lips. She put her hands around his neck and pulled his head down to hers. Van Helsing's lips parted in anticipation. Ana's lips suddenly met his and he felt something awaken inside of him. Something that died with Anna, and could only be rekindled by her.  
  
There were faint footsteps heading in their direction. Van Helsing turned to find Carl coming through the bushes, and he froze. He couldn't find out about Anna. But when Van Helsing turned back to face her she was gone.  
  
"So you were walking out a leg cramp?" said Carl suspiciously.  
  
"That's right, Carl." said Van Helsing smoothly.  
  
"The Manor has plenty of space in which to walk out a cramp." Carl pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but no fresh air." Van Helsing retorted.  
  
"Yes. You are right. I guess outside is better." Carl said, still a little suspicious.  
  
"Has the party decided how to find Dracula's Castle yet?" Van Helsing asked.  
  
"Actually Van, we already found it." Carl answered. 


	9. Arela's Dream and the Hunt for His Castl...

Author's Note: Special thanks to Countess Gabrielle Dragulia...This chapter would not have been possible without that lovely inspiration!! haha  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"It was the dead of winter and I was running as fast as I could. A flock of birds flew over me, so I assume I was going south. I saw a winged creature, about the size of a small child, land on the branch of a tree. It was a very distinct tree. It was oak, and the others around it maple. Then the creature flew to the right and disappeared into the air. I followed keeping my head down. I didn't feel anything change, but when I looked up there was a magnificent castle ahead. It was bigger than any that I've ever seen. Then I awoke in a cold sweat." said Arela.  
  
"Carl, could I please have an interpretation?" said a puzzled Van Helsing, "But, I'm not sure why I am hearing this dream."  
  
"Well, Van, it is quite simple. We go south to the forest. We continue straight to an oak tree surrounded by maples, and then turn right. We should end up in Castle Dracula." explained Carl  
  
"A dream. You think we have found Castle Dracula through a dream?" Van Helsing questioned.  
  
"Yes. And unless you have found it while you were strolling in the woods, oh Great Van Helsing, it is all we have." Bibiana spat out coldly.  
  
Van Helsing just stood there in shock, unable to answer. He finally managed a nod of approval and then walked out of the room, more than embarrassed. Bibiana looked around the room triumphantly.  
  
"Is anyone hungry?" Carl said, breaking the silence. Everyone rolled there eyes and then followed him to the Dining Room.  
  
The party walked in silence through the woods, with Arela and Van Helsing trailing behind them. It was a beautiful morning, and Van Helsing noticed that it complemented Arela's face. The sun cascaded through the trees onto her fair skin, causing her to almost glow and it embedded itself in her blue eyes.  
  
Van Helsing finally got the courage to speak, "I'm sorry about yesterday. It was rude."  
  
"Don't worry about it Van Helsing. I understand. It is a risk, but to find Dracula it is worth it." She said, spitting Dracula's name out as if it were poison.  
  
"You say his name as if it were harmful. Why do you hate him so?" Van Helsing said, before he even thought it over.  
  
"After listening to you, I know those werewolves were his. Only he could control them like that. He ruined my village, drove us all away from each other." She said.  
  
Van Helsing felt there was something she wasn't telling him, but he left it alone. He knew she would tell him in her own time. Patience he thought just be patient.  
  
"You know much of me Van Helsing, but I know nothing of you. Where do you come from? Where is your family? Why are you so passionate in your hunt of Dracula?" Arela asked innocently.  
  
"Well I do not know much of myself." Van Helsing said.  
  
"You must know. You have to know. It's your life." said Arela, obviously confused.  
  
"My memory was erased, because of past sins. All I can remember is fighting in ancient battles." Van Helsing said. He grew silent. That was the first time he had told anyone that. Only those in St. Peter's knew.  
  
"Oh. I guess that makes sense." said Arela.  
  
"I've been fighting off monsters like Dracula ever since Cardinal Jinette found me on the steps of St. Peter's. I'm part of The Knight of the Holy Order. As for my family, I hope to have one someday, or to at least find them." Van Helsing said calmly.  
  
"It sounds like an interesting life. This is the farthest I've ever been from my village. I hope to return one day." Arela said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Van Helsing said, "It must have been hard to leave a place you've known all your life."  
  
"It was terrifying!" She exclaimed, "I didn't know where we were going, why we were leaving, if we would return, or if we would even live!"  
  
"Yes." Van Helsing said soothingly. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, "That would be very terrifying."  
  
Arela rested her head against him. It was the first time she'd felt safe since her father disappeared. They walked in silence for a long time, just enjoying the woods. Van Helsing saw the Sun at its peak; it was noon. They'd been traveling since dawn, and if they didn't hurry, they wouldn't make it back before nightfall. Just as the thought crossed his mind, Carl began making his way back to them. He gave them a questioning look, and Van Helsing quickly dropped his arm.  
  
"We have found the oak tree. Van, you, Devlin, and Bibiana will go first." Carl stated. Van Helsing rolled his eyes upon hearing Bibiana's name. How he loathed that woman. "Arela, you and I will go through in between the first three and the rest of the hunting party. That will ensure our safety as we are the least armed."  
  
"That, and you're scared." Van Helsing said to Carl. Carl gave him a quick grin and then led them to the oak tree.  
  
"Ready to go Van Helsing?" Devlin asked.  
  
"Ready when you are." Van Helsing replied calmly.  
  
"Let's go then." Said Bibiana. They walked silently to the right, Carl, Arela, and the rest of the party following closely behind them.  
  
Authors Note: The wonderful Vladislaus will finally enter our story next chapter...be prepared! Reviews for this chapter would be very helpful...it was very difficult to write...the next will be even harder! 


	10. Meeting Dracula

Author's Note: Countess...and all you other Dracula fans...here he is...OUR GOD!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The entire hunting party gasped. It seemed as if Castle Dracula had sprung from the fires of Hell. Arela just looked upon it in shock. It was the biggest castle she'd ever seen. It had a large Gothic door with demon like statues guarding the entrance. It rose at least five stories high and was beautifully crafted. Every window, every corner, was molded into perfect alignment.  
  
"Well," Carl gulped, "What are we waiting for?"  
  
"Devlin laughed nervously and Bibiana pulled herself closer to his chest. Van Helsing rolled his eyes at their pitiful fear and walked towards the doorway. He looked back in frustration upon realizing that no one followed him.  
  
"Every second we stand outside these castle doors, every second we waste in fear, the more time he has to sense our presence." Van Helsing said calmly, "We must go now. We must find him before he finds us."  
  
Arela pushed her way past Devlin and Bibiana, heading straight to the door. She took a deep breath and opened them.  
  
The castle was overwhelmed by beautiful paintings and stained glass windows. Van Helsing and Arela walked closely together, preparing themselves for what lay ahead. Just before they reached the door at the end of the hallway, Arela stopped dead.  
  
"That sword," she gasped, "It's the one from my dream." She turned to Van Helsing, a look of fear in her eyes.  
  
Van Helsing put an arm protectively around her waist. "Don't worry," he whispered softly, "You are safe with me." Arela wasn't sure why, but she did feel safe with him. She hadn't felt like nothing in the world could harm her since the disappearance of her father. They waited patiently in front of the door for the rest of the party to catch up.  
  
"Prepared for what's behind that door?" Devlin asked everyone.  
  
Carl laughed nervously in response and said, "Actually, I'll wait out here. Tell Dracula I say hello and good luck." He turned to leave, but Van Helsing grabbed his shoulder and gave him a look of warning.  
  
"I guess I can tell him myself." He sighed, "Or just cower in the corner."  
  
"Now is everyone ready?" Van Helsing asked. The group nodded, knowing there was no other option. Van Helsing opened the door as quietly as possible and the party slipped in, clinging to the shadows on the wall.  
  
Van Helsing was the first to notice Dracula's shadow in the rafters above. He kept silent, waiting for Dracula to make the first move.  
  
"You try my patience Van Helsing." Dracula said, no emotion seeping into his voice. The entire party froze, but Van Helsing emerged from the shadows.  
  
"I wasn't aware you had patience Dracula." Van Helsing said calmly.  
  
Dracula leapt gracefully from the rafters and landed softly in front of Van Helsing, a half smile forming upon his lips. "I believe I have something of yours, Van Helsing" he said wryly.  
  
Van Helsing looked at him in confusion and then horror, as Ana crept slowly from the shadows. Dracula put his arm around her waist and gave Van Helsing a sarcastic smile.  
  
"She's mine now." He said in a low voice. Dracula bent his head down and pressed his lips against Ana's hungrily. He pulled Ana closer to him and bared his fangs. He slowly moved his mouth down to her neck. Ana tilted her head to the side and Dracula slowly traced his fangs along her neck. Ana let out a low moan. Satisfied, Dracula pulled away from her and turned to Van Helsing.  
  
Van Helsing could feel the anger pulsing through his body, not from the kiss, but from what he had said before it. He waited to speak, knowing that if he spoke in anger, Dracula won. "Human beings belong to themselves." He finally said calmly, "No one can belong to another and no one can own another."  
  
"She is no human being, Van Helsing. And neither am I. I can own her, and anyone else I wish to obtain." Dracula said, his gaze shifting to Arela.  
  
"Do not touch her Dracula." Van Helsing said keeping his voice as neutral as possible.  
  
"Ah, Van Helsing's new weak spot." Dracula said cunningly.  
  
"I have no weak spot this time Dracula. This time you die. You die for good." Van Helsing said coldly. He looked at Ana and sighed, then turned quickly on his heel and headed for the front door of the Castle. He knew it wasn't the time for them to fight; Dracula knew this, also. The party turned and followed Van Helsing and Dracula led Anna from the room. 


	11. The Aftermath

Chapter 11  
  
As they walked out of the Castle, Arela looked at Van Helsing, tears rimming her eyes. "You are no different from any other man Van Helsing." She said sadly, "I had hoped you could be." She ran ahead and walked with Carl, leaving Van Helsing by himself.  
  
Van Helsing sighed. He knew he had hurt her, but it was the only way to keep her safe. Dracula would have her crawling all over him like one of his sex-crazed wives if he knew Van Helsing loved her. That she was his "weakness."  
  
"You love her." A voice from behind him said, "I know. You look at her like you used to look at me."  
  
"How do you know I do not love you anymore? If I didn't would Dracula have used you to anger me?" He asked her.  
  
Ana turned Van Helsing around and searched his face. "No," she said, "You do not love me." She turned and headed back toward the Castle.  
  
Van Helsing sighed again. He knew she was right. His heart had needed her so badly before, but after seeing her with Dracula, he realized what she was. No matter how much he wanted to, his heart could not love something like that. He ran and caught up with Devlin and Bibiana, afraid to say what he knew he had to.  
  
"YOU KNEW?!" Devlin shouted, "AND YET YOU TOLD NO ONE?!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Van Helsing said calmly, "But she had been part of nightmares for so long. I didn't know if it was just part of my nightmares or if she really had come back with him."  
  
Devlin looked at him sympathetically for a moment, but returned to his rage almost instantly. "She is my cousin," he said through his teeth, "my flesh and blood. I deserved to know that she was here. That she was what I was fighting to kill."  
  
Van Helsing paused, trying to find the words that explained why he had not told Devlin. He finally said, "If I had told you Devlin, would you have believed me?"  
  
The muscles in Devlin's jaw relaxed and his gaze shifted to the floor. "No." he said quietly.  
  
"If you don't mind I'm going to take my leave," Van Helsing said, sorrow in his voice, "I have forgotten the meaning of sleep." He quickly turned on his heel and headed toward his bedroom.  
  
Arela laid in the soft grass of the manor, basking in the warmth of the sun. It was a rare day for her; the night before had not been filled with nightmares of her village, but pleasant dreams of happy times. She had her eyes closed and was humming softly to herself, when she felt eyes staring down at her. Her eyes snapped open and she was greeted by Van Helsing's figure.  
  
"You shouldn't stay out here alone." He said softly, "We were worried something had happened to you."  
  
"Well, if you're my option for company," Arela snapped, "I'll return to the manor."  
  
Van Helsing looked at her sorrowfully. He knew he deserved this and that this was the only way, but he needed her as a friend. Arela rolled her eyes at him and turned to leave, but Van Helsing's hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder. "Wait Arela, you don't need to leave." Van Helsing said pulling her back, "I'm sorry about yesterday, I was just protecting you."  
  
Arela's eyes grew wide with anger. "Protecting me?" she screamed, "I don't need your protection."  
  
"You will if Dracula thinks I love you." Van Helsing said, cringing when he realized exactly what he said.  
  
"I give up Van Helsing," Arela said throwing her hands up in defeat.  
  
"Give what up?" he asked, more than a little confused.  
  
"I give up trying to remember what exactly it was that made you different." she said coldly. She turned swiftly and headed back to the castle.  
  
"There you are Van Helsing." Carl said as Van Helsing walked through the door of the kitchen.  
  
"I though I might find you here." Van Helsing said, a hint of humor in his voice. Carl just grinned.  
  
"Van I have a question for you." Carl said sheepishly.  
  
"Yes Carl?" Van Helsing asked, bracing himself for the worst.  
  
"What you said to Dracula the other day..." Carl paused for a moment. "Did you mean what you said about Arela?" he finally finished.  
  
"Carl I don't know anymore." He confessed, "I thought I didn't, but maybe my brain was speaking the truth that my heart would not accept."  
  
Carl smiled, looking at Arela, who had been standing there the whole time. Van Helsing turned to see what he was smiling at and a wave of shock crossed his face when he saw her in the doorway.  
  
"Would it have been that hard to just tell me that?" she asked, a little bit frustrated.  
  
"Yes." Van Helsing said bluntly.  
  
"Do I frighten you that much Van Helsing?" she asked, her tone coy.  
  
"No." he said, "It is your tongue that stopped me from confessing."  
  
Arela looked at him in a bit of shock. "My tongue?" she asked, looking at him innocently, "I don't see how." They both smiled and she turned and left the kitchen.  
  
"Can I come in Arela?" Van Helsing asked.  
  
"If you must." She responded with a sigh.  
  
He pushed the door open and sat in the chair next to hers. "I wanted to apologize."  
  
"I don't see what you have to apologize for." She said, "You said all I needed to hear in the kitchen."  
  
"Yes, but I want to be your friend" he said, "I, well, need your friendship."  
  
"No." Arela said, "You don't need it Van Helsing. It's just a formality for you."  
  
"A formality?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes." she said, "The formality you feel you must have before going further."  
  
Van Helsing averted his eyes to the ground knowing she spoke the truth. "If you do not want my friendship, I understand." he said sadly.  
  
Arela rolled her eyes, knowing she was falling into his trap. But his voice sounded so sincere. "Friends." she said and Van Helsing smiled.  
  
"But that is all it can ever be." she added.  
  
"That is all I need" he said. ...For now. His mind added.  
  
"Can I ask you some questions Van Helsing?" Arela asked.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Dracula" she said. Van Helsing sighed. After a moment of thought he nodded his head.  
  
"I just want to know who he is and where he cam from." She said simply.  
  
Van Helsing thought for a moment, trying to find the best way to say it. "Well he is a vampire, damned to walk the earth feasting off of others blood. He has been murdered, by me, twice. He came from the Valerious line."  
  
"And his full name?" Arela asked innocently.  
  
"Count Vladislaus Dragulia." Van Helsing replied.  
  
Arela's eyes grew wide, her suspicions being confirmed. "If you will excuse me Van Helsing, I am tired." She lied.  
  
"Very well." Said Van Helsing, distracted by his own thoughts to detect the lie.  
  
"Good night" she said.  
  
"Good night." Van Helsing said, smiling at her.  
  
He walked out of the room and Arela changed into warmer clothes. She waited until the manor was silent to walk over to the door. Just before she opened the door, it started to thunder, covering the sound of her leaving. She thanked God silently and left for Castle Dracula. 


	12. Mistakes and their Consequences

Chapter 12  
  
Arela jumped slightly at every crack of a twig or rustle of leaves. She hadn't realized how far the Castle was from the Manor. She cursed at herself; how could she have been so stupid? But she wasn't turning back now...she wanted answers.  
  
Our Fahter, who art in heaven hallowed by thy name... Arela prayed silently to clear her thoughts.  
  
"Your God will not protect you against me." a malice coated voice behind her said.  
  
Arela froze. Her voice was lost, and no matter how hard she tried no words would form. Dracula stepped in front of her, his eyes blazing red. Arela's breaths were growing shorter and shorter; she was losing all control of her body and mind. She drew in a quick breath, about to speak, but fainted before she got the chance.  
  
Dracula smirked as his hand shot out and caught her. "I always seem to have this effect on women." He quickly transformed into a large bat- like creature and began flying to castle Dracula.  
  
Arela stirred and opened her eyes, expecting to be in her room, having another nightmare. She was proved wrong. She looked around and saw shelves upon shelves of book.  
  
The library. She thought, why would he bring me here?  
  
"Well did you expect for me to make you up a grand room?" Dracula said.  
  
Arela groaned. How could I have been so stupid...?  
  
"I was wondering the same thing." Dracula said, pretending to be lost in thought, "I hope you weren't expecting Van Helsing to come riding up on his valiant white steed to whisk you away."  
  
"No." she said coldly. "I came here to watch you die. This way I know Van Helsing will not back down. With my life at stake."  
  
Dracula's anger flared inside of him. He lunged forward enclosing his hand tightly around her throat. "Your life could be mine in a matter of seconds. I expect you to keep you tongue behind teeth and to do as I say." He hissed at her, releasing her throat and letting her drop to the floor.  
  
Arela felt the cold sting of pain ripple through her body as she landed with a sickening thud. She put her hand to her throat, gasping for air. "Why did you do it?" she finally managed to gasp, "Why my village?"  
  
"I thought it was obvious by now, Arela." He said mockingly, "I destroyed it to try and destroy you."  
  
Arela looked at him in shock. "Me" she croaked, her voice still recovering, "What importance am I to you?"  
  
"Your questions are growing rather annoying." He snapped, "You better pray to your God that Van Helsing comes by morning, or I will have to find other plans for you." He turned quickly on his heel and left, leaving those words ringing in her ear.  
  
Arela lay on the floor, gasping for air. It took her a good portion of the night to calm her body and regain control of her breathing...and to shake the sickening thought that Van Helsing was not coming. She sighed and stared into the warm fire, knowing that she wouldn't sleep with the swirling thoughts in her head.  
  
Books...she thought, there's plenty to keep me busy. Besides, I wonder what books a vampire would keep in his library...  
  
She browsed the shelves of books looking for something mildly entertaining when the book caught her eye. It was her father's book of Transylvanian History. Arela had every curve in the binding and every mark on every page memorized; she could pick his out of thousands. She had spent much of her childhood with her nose in this book; the battles had fascinated her. She dreamed of leaving her village and exploring Transylvania, finally seeing all she had read of. She pulled it down from the shelf and looked over it sorrowfully. All of her fears were confirmed; her family was dead and the man who had done it now had her.  
  
"It's amusing how you were the one I meant to kill, but they were the one's who ended up dying." Dracula said, twisted humor in his voice. He was obviously wallowing in her pain.  
  
Arela's eyes widened; he was right. She should be the one dead, not them. If she had just let the werewolves take her, then they could have fled safely from Dracula and this cursed land. "Would you have let them live if I had died?" Arela managed to say calmly, tears beginning to rim her eyes.  
  
Dracula smirked, knowing what answer would slowly kill her emotions, and numb her from all feeling. "Yes." he lied, "They could have left peacefully, if you hadn't been such a coward and run from them."  
  
Arela finally let the tears fall, but she wouldn't let herself sob, not while he was there. "Father, I am sorry I have failed you..." she whispered, her gaze shifting upwards.  
"That's strange; his last words were 'My family, I am sorry I failed to protect you...'" Dracula said, driving the knife of guilt and grief deeper in her heart.  
  
Arela closed her eyes, trying to make the thoughts stop, trying to live in this moment and not in what could have been. Dracula smirked at her inner struggle, knowing that by morning she will have cut off her feelings. He left her to her agony; all that was left for his plan was to wait for Van Helsing.  
  
Van Helsing woke with a start; even in his slumber he had felt the eyes boring into him. He did not turn over, because there was no need. He knew who was there. "What brings you to my humble room, Ana?" he asked politely.  
  
"I came to talk to you. To make a deal with you." She said plainly.  
  
"Why would I need to make a deal with you?" He asked, confused by her statement.  
  
"To save your precious Arela" she said mockingly, "Or Dracula will kill both of you."  
  
Van Helsing's eyes widened. "How did Dracula get her?" he asked, worry clearly written on his face.  
  
"You sent her straight to him. She left after everyone fell asleep." Ana said.  
  
"Dracula called the thunderstorm to cover up the sound of her leaving." Ana added upon seeing his confusion of how she left without someone hearing.  
  
"What deal do you want to make?" Van Helsing said quickly, wanting desperately to save her, before he killed another he loved.  
  
"You become mine and Dracula will let her go." She said.  
  
"What do you mean become yours...?" Van Helsing asked, taking multiple meanings from her previous statement.  
  
"I own you. You do as I request and Arela is free from Dracula." Ana said, annoyed by his stupid question.  
  
"How can I trust you?" Van Helsing said, suspiciously.  
  
"You can't trust me. But, if you want any chance in saving Arela..."  
  
"Deal." Van Helsing said cutting her off.  
Ana smiled wickedly and said, "Good." Her eyes gleamed and Van Helsing's stomach turned, not knowing what the vampire in front of him was planning.  
  
"Let's go save Arela." Van Helsing said. He tried to get up, but Ana pushed him back down on the bed and swung one leg over him.  
  
"Why in such a hurry to leave Van Helsing?" she purred in his ear, "She'll be safe until morning."  
  
Van Helsing relaxed his body and gave in to her touch. She's right. He thought, Arela will be safe until the morning...  
  
Ana leaned down to kiss Van Helsing, but he put both Hands firmly on her shoulder's. "Ana, we can't. I have to..." he began, but Ana put her finger to his lips.  
  
"I told you," she whispered, "She will be safe until the morning; your mine for now." She freed herself of his grasp and kissed him before he could speak. Van Helsing returned her kiss passionately, lust ripping through his body.  
  
Ana broke the kiss, pulling her head back enough to look in his eyes. "Is that lust I see your eyes Van Helsing? And I thought you loved me..." Ana said mockingly.  
  
Van Helsing's jaw tightened and grief covered his face. He realized how big of a fool he was; Ana was not helping him save Arela, but bringing both of them to their doom. He wanted desperately to think of a plan, but the swirling thoughts in his head allowed nothing but confusion and pain.  
  
He turned his head towards the walls, not allowing Ana to read his eyes. "Van Helsing, turning your head does nothing. I can read your thoughts." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Well then what am I thinking now?" he asked seductively.  
  
Ana gave him a look of confusion and then a seductive smile. "Not right now." She said, "We must return to Dracula."  
  
Van Helsing smiled and followed her out the door. Thankfully, their leave was covered by the sound of Dracula's storm. They ran quickly in the direction of Castle Dracula. 


	13. Deepest Regrets

I am extremely sorry to inform you all that chapter 13 will not be posted for quite some time. I find myself to have lost my motivation and inspiration to write. I recently went to see King Arthur and am in a state of grieving, yes I am grieving over imaginary characters. I know this is pathetic, and that they were never truly alive to begin with, but I cannot shake myself of this sadness. If you will please excuse the delay, and I hope I do not lose any readers through this. Again, my deepest apologies and regrets for the delay and my childishness. By the way, sorry for 12 ending on such an odd note. I planned to make it go further, but I couldn't bring myself to write it.  
  
Regretfully, The Devil's Juliet  
  
((Tristram's Iseult-I'd like to thank you for sharing in my grieving. Hopefully, our inspiration will return...)) 


	14. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 13

Arela had sat in the same chair in front of the firs all night. She couldn't believe what she had caused her family and her village and she still didn't understand _why_ she was important to Dracula. The doors to the library flung open, but Arela kept her gaze numbly on the fire.

"Well, it seems Van Helsing and Ana have found more important things to do." Dracula said from behind her. Arela just remained silent; she didn't really care what happened to her now.

"I suppose I will have to find you other arrangements." Dracula said, even though he and Arela both knew what the other arrangements were. Still, Arela didn't move or turn to face him.

Dracula walked calmly over to her and lifted her from the chair. Arela looked at him, no emotion in her eyes; she was ready to die, she possibly wanted to die. Dracula looked a little disappointed as he spoke, "The meal is more enjoyable if it puts up a little fight."

Arela gave him a blank stare. "Sorry to ruin the meal for you then." she said emotionlessly. Dracula just smirked and pushed the hair off her neck. He bared his fangs and Arela's face screwed up in revolt. Ana and Van Helsing came through the front doors at that exact moment.

"Impeccable timing Van Helsing. You always manage to show up before I get to have any fun." Dracula said, as if that was the biggest issue on their hands.

"I have a knack for that. Now let her go." He said calmly.

"I could do that, but there would be no advantage to me." He said.

"The deal was..." Van Helsing started, but Ana cut him off.

"I never said you could trust me. You made a deal with a Vampire, what were you expecting?" she said coolly.

Van Helsing swore under his breath. "All right." He said, "What do you want?"

"We want your life Van Helsing. You cost us both what we wanted." Ana spat at him.

"Take it. But let Arela free first." He said.

Arela seemed to snap out of her stupor upon hearing Van Helsing's words. She looked at him with wide eyes. "No." she said, her voice still emotionless, "I do not wish to be here any longer. Let him kill me and then you kill him."

"Van Helsing does not know how to kill me, but I will kill you. It would be my pleasure." Dracula said, his eyes dancing.

"What did you do to her?" Van Helsing asked. This was not Arela, there was something terribly wrong.

"I fed her lies and killed her slowly. All that's left is painful memories. She does not think she has anything to live for." Dracula said, clearly pleased with his work.

"Arela listen to me." Van Helsing said and she turned her head to her, "You have everything to live for. You haven't experienced life yet. Let him take me and you return to Carl. He will take you to the Vatican."

"Van Helsing, I have nothing to live for. I was the cause of my family's deaths. Of my village's ruin. They could all be having a peaceful breakfast if it were not for me." She said.

Van Helsing gave her a confused expression. Dracula quickly elaborated for him, "The man that they left the village for was me. The person who wanted reform was me. I killed off her village and her family. I never succeeded in killing her and I plan to do that now."

"No." Van Helsing said, "Let her go and take me instead. I will your revenge or whatever the Devil asked of you this time Dracula."

"Well" Dracula said, his voice low, "If you must know Van Helsing, I am to take the both of you."

Ana stood in front of Van Helsing holding his hands behind his back before he even comprehended Dracula's words. "Stronger than she looks. I credit myself for that." Dracula said haughtily.

"Ana, you once said you loved me. Do you not recall that Ana. Strong and caring, and he was your enemy." Van Helsing said, forcing her to remember everything.

Many emotions flashed across her eyes, but anger finally settled there, "And you took away my life, before I got to enjoy it. Before I got to live without Dracula and the fear of failing my family."

"And you didn't fail them in becoming a vampire?" Van Helsing asked. "You gave up you chance in Heaven, everything your family died for, for a revenge on me. You gave up eternal bliss for a damned soul."

"Revenge is sweet Van Helsing." She said coolly, "And I got more than a damned soul."

Suddenly Van Helsing pieced everything together. She got him. His soul was damned. He tried and tried to think of a way to fix this so Arela could live. So, he did the only thing he could think of; Van Helsing prayed. After about 10 minutes had passed a bright light erupted in the library. Dracula and Ana dropped their victims to the floor in pain, and a blazing sword dropped to the ground.

Assuming it was meant for him, Van Helsing lunged forward and grabbed it. A searing pain ripped through his body. He realized he was not meant to wield it, Arela was. He used the little strength he had left and tossed the sword in Arela's direction. She just looked at it fearfully.

"It is the sword from your dream." He said, "It is Michael's sword and you are the one meant to wield it."

Arela picked it up and felt a power she didn't know she possessed surge through her body. She swiped at Dracula, but he dodged it. She cursed under her breath. He was too quick for her; he could dodge every swing she took until she had no energy left to fight with.

Dracula smirked at her, "What a wonderful gift from your God. He gives you a sword you do not even know how to use."

Arela just stood there, a little frustrated. She couldn't think of any way to use the sword. She turned to Van Helsing, hoping against hope that he would know how to use it. Van Helsing shrugged as he took a few steps back. By some divine fate, three figures strode into the library. Arela looked and saw Bibiana, Devlin, and Carl walking towards her.


	15. Please Don't Hate Me

**Author's Note**: I was in such a hurry to get 13 posted that I completely forgot to thank my reviewers!! I just wanted to thank everyone who gave advice on my little Tristan problem. It was way pathetic, but you guys understood! They were helpful comments and it definitely motivated me to keep this story going. You all rock and enjoy these last few chapters. Oh yea...to the comment about Carl and the barmaid...I have something special planned for them! Just wait and see!

**Special thanks to Miss. Laura**...you suffered through with me. Thanks so much for being there and just everything going on right now...I couldn't ask for a better friend! I love you and thanks again!

Okay, please don't hate me, but I'm putting this fic on hold. I have lost all motivation. I know what I want to say, but I can't make the words flow together. It's just very frustrating. So I am going to step back from it for awhile, well awhile again, and see where that leads me.

**If anyone is interested**: In about a week or so I will be posting the first chapter to my new King Arthur fic. I'm hoping it will guilt me into writing the last chapter of this one. Well, check it out and let me know what you think!

**Sincerely in Blood,**

The Devil's Juliet


End file.
